


baby talk talk talk

by tsukinowa (kiki_bw)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sleeptalking, TsukkiBdayWeek2020, Weird Sleeping Habits, middle blocker love, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/tsukinowa
Summary: When Suna is reallyreallytired, he sleep-talks. No, not close-eyed mutters. Actual conversations with eyes wide open.Tsukishima startles awake when Suna once sits up in bed and starts babbling about how he and grandma are going to miss the train. It spirals from there.For Tsukishima Week 2020 Day 6: Timeskip
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	baby talk talk talk

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature (M) for discussions of sexual situations. Please take heed. Contains harmless somniloquy, or sleep-talking.  
> (Just to clarify, this fic does NOT contain somnophilia)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happens, Tsukishima is so terrified that he does not sleep for the rest of the night. Suna wakes up in the morning, having had ten long hours of good sleep for once, to find his boyfriend on the kitchen table staring off into his laptop screen, hands joined under his chin, dark eye bags visible even through the thick rim of his glasses.

Tsukishima looks at Suna with zombie eyes. Suna does a double-take. He was sure Tsukishima had gone to bed with him last night. They’d both been exhausted, the usual grind of practice-interviews-practice for Suna and practice-work-practice for Tsukishima hitting them harder with the start of the season coming up. Tsukishima had barely managed to drag himself on the last shinkansen to Tokyo after a particularly grueling Friday evening practice since it would probably be the last time in a long while that they would get to see each other in person with back-to-back matches lined up on the horizon.

“Kei?” Tsukishima hears distantly, accompanied by the sound of thumping footsteps. “You okay there?”

Tsukishima doesn’t even have enough energy to startle. He keeps staring at nothing until Suna comes closer to glance at his laptop.

He had expected Tsukishima to be doing something for work. What he sees is so unrelated that it boggles his mind.

“Sleep-talking?” Suna asks incredulously.

“What do you remember from last night?” Tsukishima replies, still holding his David-of-Michelangelo-slash-zombie pose. He thinks he might actually be stuck.

“Erm..sleeping?” Suna says in confusion, before realization dawns. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. You were sleep-talking. You never told me you talk in sleep.”

“I thought I was done with that thing,” Suna groans, slumping over the table. “Did I wake you up? What was it this time?”

Tsukishima finally finds enough energy to take his glasses off and sighs.

“You _shook_ me awake yelling about how you and grandma were going to miss the train, so you had to hurry to the station, but your luggage was lost.”

The entire situation would be really funny if it were not for how Tsukishima was literally running on less than fumes and had looked forward all week to spending the weekend sleeping peacefully, really close to his boyfriend in bed. Not cuddling, no. No matter how much Suna insists otherwise and shows pictorial proof, Tsukishima Kei does not cuddle.

Suna has the sense to wince in sympathy at least. “I’ve been living alone for so long, and it hasn’t happened in a really long time I think, I’ve never realized I still do it.”

Tsukishima sighs again.

Suna glances at him and the laptop screen, and oh, he's connected the dots.

_Oh._

Tsukishima had been worried. Enough that he’d abandoned his own sleep to search about sleep-talking and how he could help.

Suna smiles. Even after two years, he feels uncharacteristically soft when he realizes how much Tsukishima cares for him.

Suna would usually be a little shit and tease Tsukishima mercilessly when he did something like this (and get an irritated _shut up_ in response), but he lets it go this time. He can store it away for the next time he meets Tsukishima’s mother, they can tease him about how much he loves Suna together.

As it turns out, Tsukishima is only satisfied after he talks to Suna’s parents and to Kita-san, who have all seen Suna talk animatedly in sleep about a bunch of varying topics more times than they’d like, and they all assure Tsukishima that Suna’s done it since he was a child and it got less frequent as he grew up. So less that they thought he'd grown out of it until it still happens very very rarely.

The grandma and the train story is apparently a favorite (Tsukishima makes a mental note to extract the embarrassing ones out of Suna’s parents at a later time), which is strange because Suna’s maternal and paternal grandparents passed away before he was born. Maybe it’s some Freudian shit about his want for grandparents’ affection manifesting itself in his dreams and making him sleep-talk.

Tsukishima has read too many half-baked psychology blogs within a span of six hours.

“I just used to tell him that everything was ok and to go back to sleep,” Suna’s mother advises after Tsukishima tries and fails to explain to her that yes, it was alarming to him that his boyfriend of two years _carries out alert open-eyed conversations_ in sleep that he does not remember the next day and does not just mutter about something with his eyes closed, which is how normal sleep-talking usually is.

“Kick him off the bed, maybe that’ll wake him up,” is Osamu’s unwarranted advice in the background when Tsukishima is talking to Kita. Tsukishima is slightly tempted to agree when he remembers all the sleep he lost and what he’d actually had to do last night to pacify Suna enough to go back to sleep.

Suna had practically howled with laughter when Tsukishima had recounted the previous night over a quick breakfast before Tsukishima took a long fucking nap. Of course, then, he has to hijack Tsukishima’s facetime with his ex-captain and yell out the tale so that Osamu can hear too.

By the end, Suna and Osamu are howling again and even Kita-san seems to be holding back a smile of his own, out of sheer courtesy for Tsukishima, who has gone red.

So what if he had panicked a bit at Suna panicking and bought two (expensive) train tickets online to show his boyfriend that yes, they did have the tickets to travel, yes, here was Suna’s luggage (Tsukishima’s overnight bag), no, granny had her own bag in her own room and they shouldn’t disturb her this late at night, and _no_ , granny did not need to be gifted ten skirts in celebration of the trip, but yes, Suna needn’t worry, here was one pretty vase she’d love to keep her flowers in and oh.

Tsukishima’s finger had slipped and now he owned an ugly pretentious misshaped vase for his non-existent flowers.

“The more ya talk to him, the more he’ll keep responding,” Kita-san supplies. Tsukishima had seen that first-hand last night, and he never thought that there would ever come a day when he called Kita-san unhelpful. “Just shut him down as quickly as you can.”

It sounds pretty easy in theory, but the next time it happens, Tsukishima finds out that it’s really not. If there's one thing Suna loves to do, it's arguing until there comes a reasoning so soundly absurd that he has to accept it.

To be fair, it does not happen until a few months after the famous first incident. Tsukishima is told that it happens only when Suna is really exhausted. Possibly, he has what he thinks is a legitimate conversation, but is too tired to remember it the next morning.

Tsukishima thinks he is prepared. He has been alert for any signs of fatigue in Suna and has insisted on taking naps in lieu of marathoning movies on the sofa together. It’s a win-win really, because there are very few things Tsukishima likes more in life than the feel of Suna’s hands running carefully through his curls as he rests his head in Suna’s lap.

But there’s only so much that he can do when they’re only together for a couple of weekends every month when it’s a good time, the rest spent on calls and texts, and Suna has a busy schedule (damn his pretty face for getting him so many endorsements) and Tsukishima is even busier with work added to the equation and his own contract obligations (the general public had seemed to like seeing him on the cover of a regional magazine).

This time, they’re in Tsukishima’s apartment in Sendai. Tsukishima should have known better and insisted more on Suna forgoing the trip this weekend in favor of getting more rest, but they're both stubborn if anything and Suna sends Tsukishima a (hot) selfie once he's on the train, with his tongue out in a teasing expression. Suna knows exactly what his tongue does to Tsukishima.

If Tsukishima almost sends him a semi-nude in return but chickens out at the last second, calling it consideration for the other oldies around in the train, that's for him to know and Suna to never find out. Well, maybe not never, it is a really good picture, Tsukishima thinks, as he saves it in that one folder housing other pictures of this kind, so deep inside his phone that it takes him a solid minute and a half to navigate. That new night lamp is doing wonders for the lighting.

Suna is in an awfully cuddly mood when he arrives, ungluing himself off Tsukishima barely enough to have dinner that Tsukishima has ready, but otherwise waddling behind him with his arms wrapped around Tsukishima's middle as he gathers up their plates. Tsukishima is ninety percent sure he’s doing it just to get out of the cleaning and tidying, but he’s stupidly soft for his boyfriend, especially when they see each other after a long time.

They ignore the dishes lying in the sink in favor of taking quick showers and getting into bed, both too tired to do more than making out lazily, until Suna actually falls asleep with his lips stuck to Tsukishima's.

That should have been a sign.

Tsukishima thinks he gets a solid three hours of sleep before he's rudely awoken by a hand slapping at his chest.

"I missed my stop!" Suna cries, scrambling to sit up. "You were supposed to tell me when it's Sendai, now I missed my fucking stop!"

Suna looks so fervently wild in the few seconds it takes for Tsukishima to gather his bearings, that he almost gets swept away in the desperation as well, but his brain cells only find enough energy to think what the _hell_ is it with Suna and fucking trains.

Shut him down, Kita's zen-like voice says in Tsukishima’s mind. Maybe Kita is helpful after all.

Unlike the last time, Tsukishima keeps his mind, thinks quickly about what he can say to nip Suna in the bud. He sits up and places his hands gently on Suna’s shoulders, ensuring he has his full attention.

“It's ok,” he says softly. “Go back to sleep, Rintarou.”

Suna opens his mouth to protest angrily, but Tsukishima interrupts him.

“You haven't missed your stop. You're in Sendai already, you're here.”

_I'm here._

Surprisingly, it works.

All the tension drops out of Suna, and a soft _oh_ escapes him, eyes wide. They lie back down. Suna shuffles closer to Tsukishima. There’s silence for so long that Tsukishima thinks that Suna has fallen asleep already.

“I thought I wouldn't see my boyfriend,” he mutters softly into Tsukishima's chest, throwing an arm around his torso, and damn if that doesn’t make Tsukishima's heart feel too big for his chest. He weaves a hand through Suna's unkempt hair and presses his lips to his forehead with a soft, “Good night, Rin.”

Then, Suna kicks off his blanket and huddles under Tsukishima's, before kicking that off too at some point during the night and Tsukishima comes seriously close to taking Osamu's advice and shoving him off the bed entirely.

Twice is apparently not enough to prepare Tsukishima for what happens the third time. By this time, enough weeks have passed, and Tsukishima has cajoled Suna's mother into telling him the most embarrassing sleep-talking Suna tales. That time is probably the most Tsukishima has ever laughed in Suna’s house, almost crying at the thought of Suna looking for his pet dragon ‘Dodo’ and bursting into tears when his father, not knowing it’s a dragon, tells him with utmost seriousness that dodos are extinct. Tsukishima laughs at random times throughout that week after recollecting the way Suna’s mother had imitated Suna’s cries of “She’s dead?! Noooo!!”.

They've made the trip down to Kita’s house in the Hyogo countryside for a weekend in the off-season, an overnight Inarizaki reunion of sorts. Tsukishima doesn’t always go, but he has a free ticket to these when he does, provided he brings his Goods along. 

It is an open secret that Suna’s ex-teammates love him more than they love Suna. The secret part is actually redundant since only Kita and Aran are nice enough to insist that they’re neutral, but Suna always takes offense because saying that they’re neutral is as good as saying that they don’t love Suna more, really. That they love Tsukishima more is also not something to be particularly celebrated, since he openly bribes them with self-baked goods that definitely aren’t the healthiest, but get devoured in point-five seconds despite half of them being professional athletes and the goodies being forbidden fruit, but Tsukishima (and the Miya twins) will always use it to pull Suna’s leg.

Osamu and Kita cook up a feast, and they’re soon at that point of the evening, bleeding into the night, when all the futons have been pulled out and they’re just lounging around, playing games, nursing their drinks, and chatting, tongues looser in their food comas.

Of course, when they finally decide to go to bed, it is time for the obligatory round of teasing, and Suna and Tsukishima suffer through many crude jokes and remarks of how they shouldn't take advantage of the audience they have. _We all know Sunarin has an exhibitionism kink_ , which, ok, Tsukishima is not even going to ask. Perks of his bribery include that Suna bears the brunt of the ribbing, and Tsukishima is largely unscathed, but is he really, considering he has to hear this.

Finally, when everyone has conked out and Tsukishima is toeing that line between sleep and wakefulness, Suna, lying on the futon next to his, links their hands and says, “You know, I really liked that thing we did last month.”

Tsukishima freezes for what seems like a good minute because he isn't sure if he imagined it or did Suna actually say that. It’s worse that Tsukishima knows what Suna is talking about.

“But you didn't say anything after that night, so I didn't either,” Suna continues and Tsukishima wants to melt into the ground. Maybe there’s an errant black hole somewhere that he can ask to come and pick him up so his entire existence is wiped away. This is not a conversation he wants to have with Suna in the presence of all his friends less than two feet away.

“Are you awake or asleep?” he asks, almost scared of what the response will be.

Suna cocks his head like Tsukishima's the one with a few nuts loose in the head. 

“Of course I'm asleep. But back to the important thing, I took it back to Tokyo with me y'know-”

“Your friends are here. There are people around,” Tsukishima almost pleads. “Go back to sleep.”

“They won't hear, I'm not loud,” Suna replies, which, under different circumstances, Tsukishima would beg to differ, but right now he just wants to shut Suna up.

“God, it was so good,” Suna is unstoppable, oblivious to Tsukishima's dilemma. “When you did that one”-Suna twists his hips here or tries to at least, but despite his ridiculous flexibility, his sleep-addled body does not allow him to move the way he wants to, and he mostly ends up looking like a flopping fish- “I almost came so hard, and that picture you let me take, holy fuck.”

Holy fuck indeed. Tsukishima needs to start taping Suna's fucking mouth shut when they sleep and-

Wait.

Did he hear _snickers_ ?

Tsukishima scans the dark room quickly, like he has inbuilt night vision and his eyesight isn't bullshit on the best and brightest of days. All he has are fuzzy pixels to rely on, but he doesn't think he sees anyone stirring or any cell phone light.

"Ah, I don't think I've told you about that one time years ago that Osamu and I-"

Tsukishima slaps a hand on Suna's mouth (ok yes, that's definitely choking sounds coming from somewhere in the room now) and hisses lowly through gritted teeth, eyes alight, “Shut. Up. And. Go. To. Sleep.”

There's a pause for a split second, and in a true Suna way, he licks Tsukishima's palm childishly and groans, turning on his side, muttering, “I'd be so into you gagging me too”, and thankfully falls back asleep.

It is Tsukishima who spends over an hour contemplating the life choices that have brought him here, trying to drive certain mental images out of his brain. He is not proud that it takes him a ridiculously long time to convince himself that he should not be using his host's wifi for nefarious purposes before he finally falls asleep.

Breakfast next morning is uneventful.

Except when Osamu opens his large mouth and says, “So, lingerie huh,” and Tsukishima cannot be blamed for spiking the slice of bread he’s buttering right across the kitchen so hard that it slaps Osamu in the face. There are trails of butter on his nose. Suna proceeds to cackle his head off.

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago, I sent a friend a dm about how Suna and Tsukki would be so so good together, and now I have like five pages of ldr sunatsukki headcanons. ~~I might write more, idk.~~  
>  (yes, Suna and Tsukki use different blankets despite sleeping on the same bed because Suna keeps kicking it off and Tsukki is a hogger and loves cozying up under, even in the summer heat. That does not stop Suna from stealing Tsukki’s sheets so Tsukki sometimes resorts to keeping spares under his pillow)
> 
> Come yell about hq with me on my brand new twitter! [@_tsukinowa ](https://twitter.com/_tsukinowa?s=09)


End file.
